


A Jealous Engineer

by Cedes221B



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, data and geordi being desperately in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedes221B/pseuds/Cedes221B
Summary: Geordi doesn't know how to react when a pretty Ensign sets her sights on Data. He's happy for Data, he's sure of it, yet he doesn't understand why he also is sick to his stomach.





	A Jealous Engineer

She was beautiful. With flaxen hair and fair skin, she could effortlessly draw attention from every eye in the room. She walked with the grace of a strong woman who knew how to get things accomplished and carried herself with a demeanor of independence. Every man found that kind of woman at least slightly attractive and it showed in the gleam of their eyes as she strode past. This young ensign had recently transferred aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise-D after serving four years on a smaller class ship. She was a scientist and specialized in the study of biology and life.  
Because she was able to entrance so many men, it was a surprise to everyone when she set her sights on Data, for he was unable to be entranced by anything. She fawned helplessly over his circuitry and spent every moment she had off duty pursuing his affection. It was quite ridiculous.   
Geordi LaForge placed his visor on the wooden nightstand that was adjacent to his bed, exposing his pale eyes to the empty darkness he had gotten used to. Haven recently prepared for bed, he patted his pillow before resting his head into its softness. He knew it was absurd that he lay their brooding over the obsessiveness of Ensign...he couldn't even remember her name. And Geordi also knew that Data would never return her compulsive feelings, but that failed to comfort him.   
The way she clung onto Data's arms wherever they went and laughed unnecessarily at everything the android said was almost appalling. Geordi tossed and turned, the cloth sheets tangling around him, as he wondered how Data could even stand to be around her.   
Maybe he was just being harsh. I mean, Data was a nice guy and why should he care if a pretty girl suddenly fell into his arms. He didn't. He had no reason to. Data was his best friend. He was happy for him.   
Geordi ripped the covers off himself and readorned his visor, the ultraviolet rays flooding his vision.   
"Computer, raise lights to seventy three percent."  
A warm glow spread throughout the room. He padded over to his replicator and grumbled the commands to replicate a glass of water. He snatched it from the pad as soon as its particles fully constructed and he gulped it down his dry throat, setting the glass on a nearby table. Geordi paced around the room restlessly and rubbed at his forehead.   
The engineer's mind was unwarrantedly flooded with images of Data over the past week, a blonde never leaving his shadow. It bothered him, it really did, and his chest ached at the thought that maybe Data really did enjoy her company. Maybe his neural pathways were accustomed to her presence. Maybe every touch she made was welcomed. Maybe...he even replied with touches of his own.   
Geordi felt sick. He felt feverish and saddened and like his heart was going to explode like a star gone super nova. But he was supposed to be happy, he told himself. He was supposed to be supportive. But he wasn't. What kind of friend did that make him?  
Geordi sat on the edge of his mattress, his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. He begged himself not to think, to just block out his thoughts and to simply sleep, but he was weak compared to their strength as they rampaged through his mind. He thought they may consume him and leave nothing but a husk of a man behind, but suddenly an electronic bleep roped around them and rangled them to the back of his consciousness.   
"Come," Geordi spoke, hoping he looked as normal as his voice sounded.   
The doors split open in a swoosh, bright light from the hall slipping in, and a pale figure crossed the threshold into the Lieutenant Commander's quarters.   
"Hello, Geordi."  
"Data...?"  
The android stood as straight as a plank in the proximity of Geordi's bed. His arms hung at his sides and his head ticked. Geordi's heart clenched.   
"I am sorry to wake you at this hour, but I came to inform you that Captain Picard has issued a briefing at 0900 hours tomorrow morning."  
"Um, okay...I'll be sure to set my alarm," Geordi said confused, "but why didn't you just comm me?"  
Data blinked his owlish eyes at Geordi, his eyebrows drawing together just barely. "Counselor Troi relayed to me that you had something you wished to tell me."  
Geordi gulped nervously and he swore Data heard it. Deanna had requested he come to a counseling session when she had sensed a repressed anger in him, and after a few questions, she had Geordi blabbering about his issues in mere minutes. The engineer may have sorted out some of his feelings, but his pride was still wounded.   
"O-Oh, did she now?"  
Geordi wiped his clammy hands on the fabric of his pajama bottoms. He had refused to tell Data about his feelings even though Deanna had urged him to do so. Looks like she wasn't taking no for an answer.  
"Yes," Data replied. "She explained that it was an urgent matter, but you were reluctant to confide in me."  
Well, wasn't this just the perfect predicament. Geordi took a deep breath, begging his pulse to return to a steady beat. Data sat beside the engineer on the bed and placed a stiff hand on his shoulder. Geordi threw any thoughts of slowing his pulse out the window.   
"Geordi," his voice whispered delicately. "You have said many times before that I am your best friend. Is it not a common practice to tell a best friend even your most guarded secrets?"  
Data's eyes were wide in a golden curiosity. Geordi was overwhelmed with the sudden urge to connect his lips to Data's, to tangle his fingers into his smooth hair, to completely ravish him. He flinched away from the android's hand and abruptly stood up, pushing those thoughts far into his mind.   
"Where's Ensign...Rose?" His dark arms folded across his chest.   
"She is currently in her quarters." Data cocked his head to the side. "Is this what you wished to tell me?"  
"No, it's just she's always with you so I was just wondering."  
Data frowned. "Geordi, I have become accustomed to interpreting your emotions. Have I done something to cause your frustration?"  
The engineer let out a deep sigh. He was causing his friend distress when that's the last thing he wanted. Geordi let his arms fall and dangle at his sides before returning to his spot on the bed.   
"I'm not-Data, I'm not mad." He rubbed at the back of his neck. "To be honest, I'm actually quite terrified."  
"I am sorry if I have frightened you in some way-"   
"No, no, it's not you," Geordi spoke. "Well, it kinda is. Look, you wouldn't understand."  
The darker man's head was pounding, an unknown pressure crushing in on his brain, and this time he didn't think it was in result of his visor. Data looked even more confused than ever.   
"I do not believe I can understand something if you have yet to explain to me what it is I should comprehend."  
Geordi inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth, a breathing technique that Dr. Crusher had taught him when his headaches were the worst.   
"Data, if you...if you wanna be with Ensign Rose, I think that's great." His lips carved a strained smile. "I'd be happy for you."  
The android blinked. "I do not have an understanding for what you are stating."  
"If you thought you and her were, you know, compatible, I'd be okay with that."  
Data's eyebrows crinkled together, his lips frowning in confusion. "That is what you wished to inform me? You wanted to grant me," his eyes raced from side to side as he searched for the right words, "your blessing?"  
"...Yes." Geordi was not prepared for the heart wrenching ache that pulsed in his chest, but he smiled none the less. Data noticed that it was not as blindingly bright as usual.   
"Why did the thought of informing me of this cause you terror?"  
And Geordi was right back where he started. He should have known he could not escape so easily, for life was never fair.   
"That's not what scared me." Geordi's voice was barely a whisper, his visor burying into his lap.   
Data's head ticked again. "I am still in a state of misunderstanding."  
The dim lights of Geordi's room illuminated Data in a warm haze, the engineer's visor projecting him with an even brighter glow. The urge Geordi had encountered before surged forward like a crashing wave and he was at a loss in how to stop it.   
"I was scared because I'm in love with you."  
There. He finally said it. Geordi felt as if a weight had lifted off his chest, but also as if a cloud of smoke had spread down his throat and absorbed into his lungs. He had the feeling that the Counselor was sitting alone in her quarters grinning like a shark.   
Data was silent for a moment. It wasn't a long pause, but for an android it was like an eternity and Geordi felt the sharp edge of panic rising in him. He shouldn't have said anything. He should have kept his mouth shut. Now their friendship was inevitably ruined.   
"Geordi, I believe you have been mistaken," the android began, breaking the thick silence that had emerged around them. "I have never pursued a relationship with Ensign Rose and I did not consider doing so."  
Geordi froze, his eyesight unfocusing. "Wait, what?"  
"I do not find her and I compatible." Data glanced down at his pale hands that rested on his thighs and Geordi swore he saw a flicker of uncertainty in his artificial eyes. He hesitantly brought one up to Geordi's face, his thumb stroking the engineer's dark cheek. "In fact, I do not know of anyone who I would be greater well suited with than you."  
Geordi's pulse was erratic and he was afraid his cardiac system would fail altogether. His chest clenched like a tightly wound string and the moisture evaporated from his mouth. Dr. Crusher's breathing technique was no match for the pound that now mashed against Geordi's temples. Maybe his neural system would fail as well.   
But over the increasing amount of panic and anxiety, his body shook with an urge so strong that he was helpless against it. The urge to touch Data, to submerge into him. It washed over him, and perhaps, he hadn't wanted to stop it anyways.   
"Kiss me," Geordi whispered, his words wavering.   
Data's eyes were two bright orbs in the dim light. Geordi stared into them hoping he would drown.   
"I must caution you, I have minor experience in that aspect of romance-"  
A dark finger pressed against the android's lips and silenced him.   
"Data, please."  
Geordi was desperate for the moment he had always imagined, but when it came, it was like nothing he had ever expected. The android complied, his hands encasing Geordi's cheeks, and softly brushed their mouths together. Data's lips were like velvet as they hesitantly rubbed against Geordi's and the engineer's eyelids fluttered close behind the bars of his visor. For all the circuits and machinery that was linked inside of Data, he regarded Geordi with movements so gentle that it was impossible that that was all he was. Geordi couldn't think of him as just some artificial form, but, with smooth lips and soft hands that trailed across his back, a being that held more life than any of them.   
Geordi's palms smoothed up uniform clad arms and traced up a pale neck, stopping only when they could tossle in soft hair. Data fit his hands into the curve of the engineer's hips and Geordi gasped. His breath ghosted across Data's chin and Data thought that that was perhaps the greatest sensation he had ever experienced. But it was over quicker than expected when Geordi pulled away, lips pink and shining, and took deep breaths of the oxygenated air.   
"Geordi," the android spoke, their faces now millimeters away. "I must admit, I do not know how to   
proceed."  
He pressed his lips to Data's nose. "What do you mean?"  
"Does this mean we are now a romantically involved couple?"  
Geordi laughed, full and bright. Data found that he rather enjoyed the sound of Geordi's laughs and his lips quirked up in a small smile.   
"Do you wanna be in a romantically involved relationship with me?"   
The engineer kept leaving light kisses along Data's collarbone and the android found it quite preoccupying.   
"I would find that to be very agreeable."  
Geordi grinned. He would have to thank Deanna later, he thought, and connected his lips back into a passionate kiss.


End file.
